Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 July 2016
11:00 I got my Zero to omni, just need to level him up 11:01 Im getting my last mech god now 11:01 I ran out of Burst Frogs yesterday 11:01 and i need another mecha for my Gazia 11:01 Then I summoned Silas + Pamela and Sirius 11:02 I used them to get SP for my Omni Selena 11:02 also, I didnt know that random type changing was a thing on global. 11:02 Today I was like "I shouldn't have done that" 11:02 kek 11:03 My magress went from anima to oracle and i wanted to kms 11:05 wait what? 11:06 idk how but apperently fusion can cause random type changes and it helped then fucked my magress when i was farming sp 11:07 language pls 11:07 and weird 11:07 sorry. it just messed me up 11:07 It's alright 11:08 So today I wanted to farm collo but I don't like the fact that I loose 11:08 So I wanted to go get some spheres that i didn't get yet like medblare 11:08 But due to my broken screen I can't time the sparks anymore 11:08 -.- 11:09 Rip 11:09 while then, quit bf 11:09 * Justbeho runs 11:09 Yeah either that or get a new phone 11:09 Until then I guess I'm stuck on farming 11:10 and hoping that I'll get lucky on the Pandemic gate somehow 11:10 seems to be that ensa taya is like. ultimate unit for that 11:11 elza oe also~ 11:11 Yeah, she makes it so much easier. 11:11 semira is a definite no (that probably means elza oe also no tho...) 11:11 I use Avani for that part 11:12 ew avani 11:12 * Justbeho runs 11:12 As long as it works 11:12 got 170k 11:12 not enough 11:13 When I checked the page and saw that I missed by 5k 11:13 Well you can imagine 11:13 well 11:13 it's never enough 11:16 What spheres allow a unit to survive 2 death blows? (not enough damage for guiding light) 11:17 Are there even Spheres besides Guiding Light that allow a unit to survive a death blow? 11:17 I'm not sure. Its the only one ive seen 11:18 Sacred Staff 11:18 It can trigger twice? 11:19 no, sacred staff is singular 11:20 Fighting in Colo, Merzurka and 4 mifune, one shot all, but merzurka lived with 1 health (stayed at one). I hit her again and she stayed alive, she then finished my units off. What sphere could cause this 11:20 it's her ES 11:20 Shadow Ocean Mizerka 11:20 derp 11:21 Its beautiful when that 20 percent chance for surviving twice goes off 11:21 dang, super unlucky then 11:21 20%? 11:21 it should be 40% 11:22 I mean 20% total. for both procs. Isnt that the case or am i doing math wrong. I know its 40% each 11:22 >30 tickets in colo 11:22 >uses 2 tickets at a time for each battle 11:22 >only wins 5 of those battles 11:22 that is a lie 11:22 40% multiplied by 40% 11:22 .4 x .4 11:22 = 11:22 .16 11:22 16% 11:22 eh, close enough. 11:22 0.4*0.4 =0.16 11:22 i ran into so many Junos with Azurai subs and Mizerka Leads with Mifunes 11:23 How far are you into this season? 11:23 hold on 11:24 Im up to 29k cbp with a 2:1 win loss ratio 11:24 54k 11:24 Well that explains that then xD 11:25 well considering that 2 days ago i was just facing regular Lance Leads in Colo 11:25 19 wins, 3 loses, 62k CBP 11:25 and now today i've just been fighting Juno's and Mizerka's 11:25 I just got to 27.5k 11:25 67 wins 12 losses 11:25 1 Ticket each 11:26 10 tickets each for me 11:26 I pretty much always use 10 tickets. im at 28 wins and 14 losses 11:27 i only use 10 tickets near the middle of a Colo season then 2-5 near the end of a Colo season 11:27 alright im now Khaos in Arena 11:27 colo season rewards are so low though boo 11:27 Lol, im only a demon in the arena. 11:28 I don't know why everyone is using 10 tickets in Colo and at this point I'm too afraid to ask. 11:28 Because im lazy and dont have time 11:28 i use 10 tickets 11:28 bc of pingus in colo 11:28 i lose 10, bc of pingu, i win 10, if it's not pingu 11:28 o/ 11:28 btw someone did KM Mildran with 6* 11:28 i mean i use 10 tickets near the middle of a season so i just fight pleb colo squads to get my points 11:29 rej that was a s***post in reddit 11:29 i know 11:29 lmao Natsuki's at 504 tries at KM already 11:29 I think I used 5 when I was on a 13 perfect wins streak at the start of the season 11:30 And lost 11:30 i find colo in jp hard with these whales 11:30 zeckt with a sky orb. Orz 11:31 lol 11:31 https://www.reddit.com/r/bravefrontier/comments/4r2w6w/foreshadowing/d4xuq74 11:32 OMG YES 11:32 tru 11:32 gdi Galesword 11:32 ark x illia 11:32 also the one that posted a "guide" on KM and ark ex 11:33 was literally pointless 11:33 my hands... 11:33 yo beho 11:33 hi? 11:33 do i know you 11:34 not really? i just see you here and there 2016 07 04